The morphological identity and organization of nerve receptors in teeth are sought through three-dimensional reconstruction techniques for transmission electron microscopy. The approach is to use feline mandibular canine teeth as a model and to compare normal specimens with those which have been selectively (trigeminal and sympathetic) or totally denervated. The aim for next year is to finalize the normal organization in terms of interrelationships between participating cells, i.e. nerves, odontoblasts and fibroblasts. Preliminary results indicate a high level of organization between these three cellular constituents which may be presumed to participate in the receptor.